


Karma

by deerflower



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate title: redtail's adventures in premeditated murder, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, runningred is also there but only a little bit, thats not the focus of this story friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerflower/pseuds/deerflower
Summary: Everyone was shocked when Redtail, Runningwind, and Whitestorm came limping into camp, beaten and bloodly, with Thistleclaw's corpse behind them, "There was a Riverclan patrol," He had said, "Thistleclaw antagonized them and a fight broke out. There was nothing we could do,"No one questioned it, not even Bluestar, after all it was their loyal clan deputy delivering this news and Thistleclaw's own son had been there when it happened. It had to be true.Or did it?





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> edit: omg i posted this at like 3am and i just noticed theres so many mistakes, i fixed them all but im sorry ahHH
> 
> I was upset about Spottedleaf's Heart one night and thinking about Redtail and so this short little fic is the result  
> This is my first time uploading a fic here so forgive me if there's any mistakes or weirdness asdshfdj  
> Trigger Warnings for: mentions of pedophilia/Thistleclaw's abuse of Spottedpaw/leaf  
> Enjoy!

  Redtail stood below the Highrock in the center of the clearing, Whitestorm and Runningwind were standing at his sides and the sun was rising steadily over the horizon, spilling pale golden light into the dew laden clearing as the tortoiseshell deputy assigned the patrols for the day. He flicked his tail back and forth impatiently as his gaze traveled across the gathered cats,

  "Willowpelt, take Thrushpelt and Rosetail and patrol the WindClan border," The gray molly perked her head up from where she had been dozing near the warriors den, standing up and stretching before gathering up the named cats and heading towards the thorn tunnel. Redtail paused a moment before calling out after her, "And see if you can bring some prey back too, the fresh-kill pile is looking small," He heard a grumble from one of the cats in the patrol but ignored it as he turned his head back towards the clearing, there was only one patrol left to assign, his ears angled forward as the cat he was looking for finally padded out into the open,

  "Thistleclaw!" Redtail's call rang across the clearing loudly, startling the gray and white tom, his fur spiking up as he whipped his gaze around to land on Redtail, annoyance clear in his amber eyes,

  "You'll wake up the whole forest yelling for me like that," Thistleclaw growled as he stalked over to the deputy, thrusting his face close to his, "I haven't got fur in my ears, Redtail, what do you want?"

  Redtail narrowed his eyes, trying to keep a grimace off his face as Thistleclaw's hot breath rolled over his muzzle, causing his whiskers to twitch,

  "I want you to come on border patrol with Whitestorm, Runningwind, and I," He meowed calmly, lifting a paw to smooth his whiskers, betraying nothing to the bulky tom. Thistleclaw's ear twitched,

  "Is that it? Couldn't you have found some other cat instead of waiting around for me?" He scoffed, never the less he was already moving towards the thorn tunnel, shoulders hunched and tail lashing behind him. Redtail watched him leave, lifting his claws from where they had been silently digging into the ground, sheathing them as he stood up and shook out his pelt. He drew in a deep breath, resolving to keep himself calm, this patrol _had_ to go smoothly.

  Flicking his tail to Whitestorm and Runningwind he followed Thistleclaw out of the clearing, ignoring the thorns that pulled at his long fur as he exited the camp. He caught up to the tom in a few heartbeats and slipped past him to take the lead, Runngingwind falling into step beside him. The four cats passed silently through thick undergrowth and under tall trees, hardly speaking a word to one another. At one point Thistleclaw pounced suddenly away from the group before padding back moments later with a mouse dangling from his jaws, Whitestorm briefly complimented him on the catch as he scraped a pile of earth overtop of it though other than that the patrol was quiet.

  The tangy scent of fish and the sound of flowing water soon began to break through the forest sounds and Redtail slowed down a bit, allowing Thistleclaw to take the lead once again for a few fox lengths. He cast a glance at Whitestorm and Runningwind, nodding at each of them once before throwing his gaze forward again as they reached the border,

  "Perhaps we should head closer to Sunningrocks, RiverClan has been overstepping their bounds lately and I'd like to make sure they know our borders are staying exactly where they are," Redtail suggested cooly, flicking an ear as he stared at Thistleclaw, waiting for a response,

  "If I scent one of those fishbreaths even a whisker's length over our border I'll send them wailing all the way to StarClan," He growled coldly, turning up the earth beneath his claws. Redtail watched him for a moment before turning away to place a scent marker along a tall oak tree, this would be easier than he thought. As the patrol came upon Sunningrocks Redtail was relieved to see there were no RiverClan warriors in sight,

  "Thistleclaw, you and I will mark the far end of the rocks. Whitestorm and Runningwind can take the inner border," The gray tom grunted in acknowlegment, scrabbling over top of one of the large boulders and landing on the ground on the other side. Redtail twitched his ear at the two other cats before leaping up after him, jumping nimbly down onto the pebbles below.

  The two cats went about marking the border, Redtail waiting until they neared a crevice in the boulders before stopping suddenly and lifting his head to look around them,

  "Do you smell RiverClan scent?" He mewed, voice as sincere as it would be if any scent other than their own had actually been there,

  "You've got bees in your brain if you think this whole place doesnt reek of them already,"

  "Perhaps, but I just want to be sure," He muttered, "Runningwind! Whitestorm!," Redtail called to them over the rocks and the two toms appeared on top of them almost immediately, maybe even too soon if they had just been marking borders on the opposite end. Redtail noticed Thistleclaw glance between the three of them, eyes narrowing,

  "You three have been acting strange this entire patrol," He said, sliding out his claws, "What's going on here?"

  The gig was up. Redtail flicked his tail once and in an instant Runningwind and Whitestorm landed in front of Thistleclaw, forcing him back into the crevice, the tom's eyes lit up with anger as he looked from one cat to another,

  "What do you think you're doing?!" Redtail ignored him, pacing forward menacingly, his tail lashing behind him as he finally allowed his rage to boil over. He had nothing to hide now,

  "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about Spottedleaf?" He growled, claws unsheathing and clacking against the pebbles at his feet. Thistleclaw's eyes widened, flashing with shock before narrowing again, filling will a cold anger,

  "I don't think you know what you're talking abo-"

  "She was an _apprentice_!" Redtail snarled the words, cutting him off as he shot out a paw and swiped Thistleclaw's legs out from under him, the larger tom crashing to the ground. He made an effort to pick himself back up but Runningwind and Whitestorm pounced onto him, each of them holding a paw on his shoulders and lower back, locking him in place, "Don't you _dare_ try to tell me that you did nothing to her,"

  "She told us, Thistleclaw," Runningwind hissed in the warrior's ear, "Every last vile thing you did, every word you spoke to her, every action you took against her, as a warrior, manipulating what was still practically a kit," Thistleclaw yowled as the cats on top of him dug their claws deep into his pelt, his gaze reached frantically up to Whitestorm,

  "Whitestorm! You can't possibly belive this _crowfood_ they're trying to feed you!" He barked, "You'd believe some stupid little medicine cat over your own father?"

  A growl rumbled in Whitestorm's throat, "You're no father of mine," He hissed, "You're no better than a rogue,"

  "You! _You_ -" Thistleclaw struggled for words, "You mangy pieces of dung! When I tell the clan what you've done-"

  Redtail cut him off, lashing out and slicing his claws across the tabby's muzzle, "You won't be telling anyone anything, Thistleclaw," He snarled, leaping forward and tackling the gray tom, digging his claws sharply into his pelt as Whitestorm and Runningwind leaped back, pelts bristling.

  Thistleclaw reacted slowly, he was taken aback by the sudden attack and Redtail used the time to lung at the tom's throat, attempting to sink his teeth into the flesh below; but Thistleclaw jerked his head back and he only felt air between his teeth as he snapped them shut. He moved to draw himself back, to secure his safety, but Thistleclaw had caught up now and moved fast, kicking harshly against Redtail with his hind legs and sending him flying. The tom crashed into Whitestorm on his way down, both of them careening to the ground and sending pebbles scattering across the shore. Dazed, Redtail lifted his head just in time to see a blur of brown tabby fur as Runningwind hurled himself at Thistleclaw. He tried to force himself to his paws but Whitestorm was faster, haring past him to where Thistleclaw and Runningwind rolled around in a tangle of claws and fur, screeches of anger coming from both cats. Thistleclaw broke away from the flurry and reared up, slamming his paws down onto Runningwind's back and forcing him to the ground, holding him in place. Redtail's breath caught in his throat as his gaze ran over his mate. A large scratch ran across Runningwind's forehead, spilling blood into his eye, and Thistleclaw was churning his paws against his spine, blood surging through the tom's brown pelt. Alarm pulsed through Redtail's pelt as he propelled himself forward but Whitestorm was already there, slamming his body into Thistleclaw's own, a yowl of alarm sounding from the gray tom as he crashed against the pebbles and knocked his head against a large boulder. Whitestorm raised a paw to the dazed warrior and slashed downwards, his claws slicing across Thistleclaw's belly, leaving deep red claw marks in the flesh as blood began to quickly ooze out of the wounds.

  Racing to meet them Redtail wasted no time in flinging himself onto Thistleclaw, digging his claws into his shoulders on one side while Whitestorm did the same on the other. He risked a glance to the side, relief flooding him as Runningwind pulled himself up from the ground, limbs shaking but soon standing firm as he stood upright. Even still he was already the most injured out of any cat standing and Redtail knew he wouldn't last if the fight got any more out of hand. He snapped his attention back to Thistleclaw as the warrior surged upward, trying desperately to break free from Whitestorm and Redtail's grip, but the two only dug in deeper, pushing down with all their weight and holding the tabby firmly in place. Still, he continued to struggle under their grasp and Redtail knew he had to end this before the fight dragged on any longer than it needed to.

  Lunging forward he buried his muzzle in the thick fur surrounding Thistleclaw's neck, sinking his teeth as deep into the flesh below as he could. He bit down hard, ignoring the pain burning at his pelt as Thistleclaw clawed desperately at his shoulders and belly, only tightening his hold on him, sharp tasting blood pouring into his mouth. Eventually Thistleclaw's movements grew weak and he spasmed once under the tortie's grip before going completely limp. Redtail stood still for a beat and then let go of the cat, allowing his body to lie still against the pebbles. Blood seeped from the wound on his neck and trailed into the river, staining it scarlet before being swept downstream and vanishing into the waves. Thistleclaw's eyes stared at nothing as they glazed over and Redtail felt satisfaction gazing down at what was now his corpse. A dull ache still thumped in his chest though, he could never take back the pain Thistleclaw had caused his sister, but he had at least made sure he never harmed another cat that way again.

   He took a step back, stumbling over the pebbles and almost losing his footing at the pain and exhuastion now clinging to his pelt. Runningwind rushed to his side, pressing his fur against him and rasping his tongue over his cheek, a small purr of comfort rumbling in his throat. Redtail welcomed the warmth, closing his eyes for just a moment to relish in his mate's comforting touch before dragging his eyes back open to look over to Thistleclaw's body. The tom's ragged gray fur, now clumped with blood, rustled softly in the wind and his limbs stuck out oddly, his mouth hanging open as if in a silent scream,

  "We need to take him back to camp," He rasped, eyes trailing to Whitestorm and then to Runningwind, "That RiverClan patrol was heartless," The two toms stared back at him wordlessly, understanding pulsing between them, "The clan will be heartbroken to hear exactly what happened to Thistleclaw, everyone knew he was such a brave and noble warrior," Sharpness clung to his mew as he gazed over the top of Sunningrocks and to the forest beyond, "I imagine Spottedleaf will be especially shocked,"


End file.
